


Hit Me One More Time

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: "I need you to do me a favor, hit me as hard as you can."





	Hit Me One More Time

“I need you to do me a favor,” Miller says in a panicked voice, his arms latching onto Murphy’s shoulders as he stumbles back. “Hit me as hard as you can.”

He stares. “What?”

“Hit me,” Miller repeats and Murphy continues to just stare, having no idea how to respond. “As hard as you can. I need you to hit me as hard as you can.”

“Let me get this straight,” he says slowly, holding his hand up to stop Miller from making the obvious gay joke he’s about to make. “You’re asking me to hit you?”

“Yes,” Miller says like it’s obvious.

“And those are your words?”

“Who else’s would they be?”

“I don’t know, I normally get the implication to hit when you speak but that’s not technically your words,” he says and shrugs. Miller frowns and then shakes his shoulders.

“You’re an asshole. Now hit me, as hard as you can.”

His eyebrows furrow. “Why?”

Miller stares at him for a bit before he sighs. “Listen, Jackson just phoned me and I was crying and he asked why and I told him that someone had hit me and it hurt and now he’s rushing over here to help, but no one actually hit me and I need you to hit me so I have an actual bruise.”

He blinks. “What? Why would you-, why were you crying?”

“There was this raccoon,” Miller starts and Murphy immediately regrets asking. “And it was just, it was so small, Murphy, so small.”

“So instead of telling your boyfriend that you were crying because of _how small a raccoon was_ , you decided to pretend that _you were mugged_? Is that what you’re saying?” he asks, his eyebrows practically off his head with how high he’s raised them in disbelief.

“Well punched, but mugged works better actually,” Miller says as if it makes complete sense. “Now, will you be a good friend and punch me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
>  
> 
> come cry about racoons with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
